The Lingering Taste
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Terra only wants his armor back and it's in the one place he doesn't want to return to. Yet there's something tranquil about it. That is until he runs into what he thinks is a familiar face.


_;w; It's no necessary but highly recommended (for "plot" reasons) to read the oneshots that came before this one__  
That's a Good Boy, Physical Memories, Welcome Back_

_Other than that; enjoy! lol_

* * *

Terra never thought he'd ever return to this place once the past was buried. However, the past intended to take his armor along with it. He can't let that happen. Of course he could have simply spoken to Yen Sid about producing another. Maybe even one just like it.

But he just can't.

It's the final piece of the puzzle to seal off all that has happened. To move forward instead of residing in all of the agony.

The world finally comes into view as the Gummi Ship lands. Terra stands from the seat, giving the silver haired youth at the helm a smile. "Thanks again, Riku."

Riku lands the craft and turns in his seat. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you? I could help-" offers Riku.

"It's fine. You have to go pick up Kairi, right?"

Aquamarine eyes glance at the floor, avoiding Terra's face. What he says is true. He's promised to train more with her in hopes of going to find Sora — but only once she's ready. "Yeah…" Riku nods, "But if you're not back home when I stop by I'm coming here to get you."

Terra waves at him as he moves for the exit, "I appreciate it. Be safe and give my regards to Kairi."

Leaving the Gummi Ship behind, the soles of his armored boots hit the dusty ground. Ground that has seen better days — that surely used to be plentiful and beautiful. At least that's what Terra safely assumes as he begins to walk toward where he vaguely recalls the area the others said it should be. Of course there's a part of him that dares to recall the location.

Even so he does well to abide by their directions despite how different the place seems. He veers off the path they took to leave this world, where he arrived from this time, and towards a large cliff off in the distance. It helps that his heart seemingly pulls him where he needs to go.

He might not have been there as himself but he was there in some form. The inklings of memory that he shouldn't have keep him walking through the sand. Every now and then a gust of wind picks up. It's the only sign of life. One that has him shielding his eyes.

"It has to be around here somewhere…"

Terra rounds the large rock and immediately summons his Keyblade. The bronze weapon glints in the light, "Who are you?"

The man, completely out of place in this barren landscape, stops. The large black box he had been dragging thuds against to the ground while he places his hands on his hips. Dressed in Organization XIII's traditional black cloaks has Terra on edge. After all, they were dealt with.

Weren't they?

"I bet you'd like to know." The man gives a shake of his hooded head, "Why don't you just run along, hm?"

The voice… Terra simply can't deny what reaches his ears. The familiarity pierces through him like a knife. It has him unsure of what to do or say. He can only stare at this person — this person he was told was gone. He recalls the name that he was told this person took on after he too lost his heart.

"I… They said you were dead, Xigbar."

A hearty laugh echoes through the empty space around them. The rocks and pillars make it seem as though his voice is everywhere. Terra watches as the man lets his arms hang limp at his sides. "Yeah, that's one of the names I go by. So, what gave it away?"

Pulling back his hood, a face is revealed that while it looks the same as Terra remembers there's still something different about it. He takes a tentative step forward. Of course this man is weaponless — or should be. "I'd know it's you," he states.

A smirk curls across his scarred face, "I'm honored."

"You said one of your names. What do I call you then?"

Xigbar gives a hum of thought as he walks toward Terra. "Maybe if you put that away I'll tell you."

Terra stares at Xigbar, unable to fathom the emotions that surge through him the closer the latter gets. He does as he's told and dismisses his Keyblade. Xigbar smiles, stopping just before Terra.

"Such a faithful boy you've been. No matter what you always find your way back here, hm?" he asks, alluding to himself.

"I… I haven't forgotten what you did."

And how could he? If he dares to think about it and close his eyes he's right back to kneeling on that hard stone. Back to feeling Xigbar — then Braig — touching him all over.

"Oh?"

"So I think… I think I deserve to know. Who are you?"

There's a hum of thought before Xigbar gives a brisk chuckle. "I'm a pawn, just like you were." He shrugs, "If you want to call me Xigbar or Braig that's fine. I've had many names."

"What's your real name?"

This question in particular catches Xigbar off guard. It makes his heart twinge with past memories. No matter how many times he's hopped through time — body after body — he's kept who he is locked away deep inside. Even while the package changes, its contents don't. Despite the fact that sometimes it gets a little… twisted.

"Luxu."

He'll never understand why he tells Terra this little bit of information. His Master would surely have his head for something like that. Then again, knowing the Master, he already knew this would happen. That somehow, all these years — all these lifetimes — later Luxu would find someone that looked at him.

Not the person he's masquerading as. But the him that's deep down. Perhaps Luxu feels a little regret in having toyed with this young man in the first place. Because now he's far too invested for his own good. He _wants_ Terra in every way and he'll have him if it's the last thing he does.

Terra looks into that golden eye of his, "...Luxu…"

The name feels strange on his tongue. There's something about it that has tingles passing over his skin. He's so absorbed in his own thoughts for a moment that he doesn't even notice how Luxu's eye widens.

Luxu _likes_ hearing his name. Specifically rolling off of Terra's lips. Yes, he's been in this position many times. But this one feels different. If only because this time he's not pretending to be anyone but himself.

Perhaps that's why he suddenly reaches forward, grabbing at the red straps crossing over Terra's chest. A single tug is all it takes to force Terra closer. He doesn't waste a second before crashing their lips together in such a fierce kiss that it has Terra dazed and confused. Of course he'd never expect this to happen.

But when those hands tighten their grip on the straps Terra feels it more than knows. The body remembers no matter whether he was in control or not. The nights in the library, study, or even the computer room. Not to mention all of those encounters in his "room" or on the balcony looking out over a silent city.

Terra pushes at Luxu's shoulders, forcing their kiss to end. He's desperately trying to catch his breath before he talks. "I… We can't if you-"

"Come on, this is the intermission. Play pretend with me a little."

Luxu takes a step back as he speaks. He releases the straps and lets them slap back against Terra's chest. There's no stopping until he's beside the box he had been dragging around.

"Well, have a seat?"

Even though he knows he should be demanding answers for questions he doesn't know yet, Terra can't help it. He feels drawn to Luxu. As if he's caught in a magnet spell, the brunet strides over to the box.

Sitting down on it, Terra looks up at Luxu. It has nothing to do with the fact that getting back to his training regime hasn't been easy but he feels small. As if there's a power pressing down on him.

Luxu raises a brow before he even begins to unzip the cloak. The sides are pushed away, allowing Terra to do as he needs. His thoughts melt into the desire beginning to thrum through his body. It's easy to let go especially when he reaches up and tentatively grabs at the hem of Luxu's pants.

The black fabric begins to descend down Luxu's legs. Little by little skin is revealed — enough to allow Terra sight of the semi-hard dick that was inside. Terra swallows hard past the lump in his throat that he didn't know was forming.

"Are you going to just stare?"

A boot claps against the box to the side of Terra. That is before his knee replaces it. Luxu leans over Terra, forcing the brunet to tilt back. One hand grabs at the box behind him to keep himself sitting upright.

Lips and tongue.

That's all Terra can keep up with. They ravage his mouth all over again until he can't even tell which tongue is his. The lip lock doesn't dare wane. Only a small breath is allowed in between Luxu smashing their mouths together.

Saliva drips down Terra's chin in the meanwhile. There's suddenly a desire to touch Luxu, one he can't deny. He manages to reach between them and grab at Luxu's cock. The hot and throbbing manhood fills his hand. Fingers tighten around it as he begins to jerk his hand up and down.

The satisfaction of making it even harder makes his chest swell. He doesn't understand anything or why his own body responds in kind. All he's aware of is when Luxu finally breaks their kiss and resumes to standing before him. Gloved fingers comb through Terra's brown hair.

"Maybe if you do good I'll treat you before I have to get going."

"I… I don't…"

Even though the words are forming in protest — to say he doesn't know what he's doing — his body is already moving. It's as if it's a muscle memory. One that has him keeping his mouth open. Any sort of words melt off his tongue when he brushes it over the tip of Luxu's cock.

The taste is least to be desired. In fact, everything about the situation is. Yet Terra can't stop himself from grabbing onto the base and beginning to lick all over the length. It's aimless. Not to mention it's lacking some manner of skill. Yet as Luxu gazes down at him there's still a smirk curling his lips. It's because it's Terra that he tenses up, resisting the urge to cover the man's face in cum. Maybe if they had more time or a better location he would have.

Luxu has to stop himself from fantasizing about other scenarios before he loses control. Grabbing a fistful of Terra's hair, Luxu gives a single yank. "Hey, I'm not candy. Quit it already."

Confusion reflects off of Terra's face as he's pushed away. Luxu finds the look delicious. He licks at his lips, "Take those off."

"What?"

"I said, strip. Hurry before we run out of time."

He wants to tell Luxu that he can't really… do that. Not like last time. His repaired and new gear doesn't allow that — seeing as he wanted to make sure nothing would stop the armor from working. The only thing he can do is remove the spacious pants.

Luxu kicks them off to the side, paying no mind. He already sees the problem and considers it more enjoyable than a hassle. Especially considering it only takes him a mere moment to get Terra where he wants him.

Terra can only manage to grab onto the front of the box with one hand and the edge behind him with the other. It's a strange way to balance considering his legs are lifted up, pushing back toward his head.

"Don't move."

He swallows hard at the demand. Yet even more so when Luxu dares to yank his gloves off and shove them in a pocket of the black cloak. It means the next step is coming. It's much easier for those fingers to find a place to begin ripping the material of Terra's body suit than the gloves would have had.

The thin, although powerful, material doesn't seem so strong anymore. Sounds of tearing fabric reach Terra's ears. He can't see what's going on but when air touches his skin he knows very well what's about to happen. It doesn't do anything but make him flustered — unsure if he should allow this to continue.

Luxu creates an opening in the body suit just around Terra's puckering hole. At the same time he's busy thinking of just how he can make this enjoyable. That's when he realizes it. Surely a budding Keyblade Wielder carries around plenty of potions and ethers.

"Just a second."

He lets go of Terra long enough to crouch down and grab for the brunet's discarded pants. It takes a little bit of rustling about before he finds just what he's looking for. A simple potion of little to no value; easy to store away and with a sturdy container guaranteed not to shatter during a fight.

Luxu pops the cork out and pours some of the contents onto one hand. Terra anxiously waits for what's coming. If only because he can't hold his legs up for this long without help. Wet fingers glide between his cheeks. The cold rim of the potion bottle rests there next. Some of the potion drips down over Terra's ass while the rest is set to the side for later.

For now Luxu has work to do. He uses a finger to push as much of the potion into Terra's asshole as possible. When he slides the first digit in he's pleasantly surprised at how easily it goes in.

As if it's not as tight. It has him… curious and enraptured with the brunet. It says more than words ever could.

It doesn't take as long to work the second finger inside; curling, stretching, thrusting. He doesn't settle on one for too long. Luxu keeps his motions erratic until even a third finger can push past that first ring of muscles.

The entire time Terra tries not to look at what Luxu is doing. Instead he keeps his eyes on that sharp countenance and the golden iris that stares down at him. He doesn't dare look away.

His body is getting hot and for a moment it doesn't feel like the wind is blowing anymore. It's just the two of them in this wasteland. Not that it's very comfortable.

The box is hard. The position is almost a form of training the way his muscles are beginning to burn. Sweat drips down the sides of his face. Not to mention he can already feel the mess that's being created in his bodysuit. The rock hard cock is trapped beneath the black material; hot, sweaty and leaking pre-cum.

Terra swallows hard, "Are you done yet?"

Luxu grins down at him. "Getting impatient?" He asks while yanking his fingers out with an audible wet pop.

It takes everything Terra has to swallow down the moan that dares to break out.

"N-No."

Luxu's hands disappear from sight for a moment. Terra knows what he's doing when he hears the sound of the empty potion vial clunking back onto the box's surface. It's followed by a solid girth prodding at his back door.

"Just relax, remember?"

Terra wants to snap back at him, something that he feels is habitual between them. Yet he forgets when the head of Luxu's cock pushes into him. The latter only stops for a moment before continuing — as if waiting for a sign to stop.

Not that Luxu's surprised when none comes.

All that Terra can do is breathe heavily and wait. His eyes are growing dark with lust to the point where Luxu knows he shouldn't idle for much longer. Especially when he's wanted to do this since Terra came back.

Except originally it wasn't exactly Terra and he couldn't even think of it. He didn't want to piss anyone off, had to keep lying low. Especially since that old coot wanted tabs on everyone at all times.

Terra readjusts himself on the box. The slight wiggle of his hips draws Luxu's attention back to the present. Back to the fact that his rock hard cock is sheathed inside of tight warmth.

Luxu hooks his arms behind Terra's knees, getting the best hold he can, and pulls his penis out. Almost all the way out and he thrusts back in with a force that has Terra seeing stars. The moan rips from his throat before he even realized it was him that made the noise.

Wet squelching noises resound around them as Luxu continues to rock his hips against Terra. The brunet can barely think straight. Aside from the pleasure of Luxu's cock turning him inside out he knows nothing. Everything else falls away.

Not that Luxu handles it any better. To him it's just the two of them at this moment. Just his cock ravaging Terra's tight, hot ass. The muscles that squeeze down around him threaten to end this early. He can't control it. Not when Terra looks up at him with lips slightly parted and that dazed twinkle in sapphire eyes.

He loses it, emptying his load straight into Terra. The scalding thickness is poured into Terra's ass with no qualms. It feels so good that he almost forgets he's the one holding up Terra's legs.

The Keyblade weirder practically goes limp. Every tense muscle in his body suddenly goes lax. Terra's head lolls backward ever-so-slightly and he has to bring his arms behind him. Elbows bracing against the box's surface are the only thing keeping him from falling flat.

Luxu doesn't pull out. He remains inside of Terra as he lets Terra's down. Bent and hanging over the sides, Terra's boots finally touch the sandy earth once more. He tries to sit up, at least a little, to see what Luxu is doing.

It's not necessary. He can _feel_ what Luxu is doing. Those hands that roam over his body are deliberate in their movement. Yet they're gentler than he remembers. Fingers brush over his spent cock beneath the layer of fabric. There's a darkened spot that Luxu dances around to find the tip of Terra's dick. He rubs his palm over the sensitive head.

"Aah-"

Luxu smiles wide at the reaction. Terra can't reach out to stop him. Not when he's busy keeping himself upright. He doesn't idle too long on Terra's cock. Once he's done palming it and tracing along the outline he moves on.

Even beneath the bodysuit he can see the well defined muscles on Terra's torso. All the way he walks his fingers to the hard nipples trying to poke through the suit. Luxu simply can't help himself. Grabbing at both with two fingers each, he pinches at the peaks of black material.

"N-Not there.." Terra gasps out.

As if that would deter Luxu from doing it again. This time he gives a sharp tug.

"Nngh-!"

Watching the brunet react has Luxu's cock getting excited again. It twitches inside of Terra with a desire to keep going. Something he plans to act on. Finally, Luxu pulls out of Terra and steps back.

"Ready for more?"

Terra pushes himself up on shaky arms, "Pretty good stamina for an old man."

Luxu practically deflates, "I'm not that old." He leans forward. "Unless you like that sort of thing, then I'm the oldest there is around."

The smile on Terra's lips is too enticing to pass up. Luxu smashes their lips together. He doesn't play nice either. He immediately nips at Terra's bottom lip and dives his tongue inside once those delicious lips part. Even so, it's a simple little thing. The power behind it is what has Terra stunned as Luxu pulls away.

"Now, stand up for me."

Terra does as he's instructed. How could he not? He doesn't even know why every ounce of his being wants to be near this person. This person who he doesn't even know anything about, not truly.

What he does know is he wants Luxu to ravage him in a way only he can. A way he'll only let Luxu do.

He's not surprised when Luxu immediately spins him around. Terra is face to face with the box once more. Quite literally since Luxu grabs Terra's hips and the only thing Terra can do is brace his forearms against the box.

Face nearly touching the surface, Terra is at least glad that Luxu doesn't tease him. Luxu pours the remainder of the potion onto his cock and then shoves the throbbing member into Terra. The brunet lets out a gasp that blends into a moan. Stretched back to max capacity, Terra pinches his eyes shut. He tries to focus on something else — like simply breathing. But his mind is constantly drawn back to the prodding dick.

This constant motion makes his insides burn. His own cock is already twitching to life once more despite the sticky situation it's in. The girth that grinds in and out of his body is undeniably pleasurable. To the point where his muscles tense up. He tightens up around the very thing that proves unstoppable.

The engorged tip of Luxu's dick hits against his prostrate more times than he can keep up with. Lights are already started to spot his eyes — he's not even sure whether they're open or not. The cock carving its shape into his ass is all he can mull over.

Hot and sweaty, his body is getting tired. Terra doesn't know how much longer he can stand up. Thighs are beginning to tremble and knees getting weak. Terra is unsure whether or not he can hold out long enough for Luxu to cum.

Terra, himself, cannot.

The second release rocks through his body like an earthquake. The pleasure is a landslide that wipes away all of his thoughts and words. All that's left is the bliss washing through his body from the cock still pistoning in and out of his ass. The only thing that manages to slip from his lips is a breathy moan, "...Luxu…"

Luxu grunts and speeds up, trying to push himself that last little bit. Terra continuing to mumble his name certainly helps a great deal. The fact that Terra is so enraptured with him and doesn't run but submits? It has Luxu's body aflame with desire.

"Nngh!"

It's the only thing that's audibly heard from Luxu as he collapses over on top of Terra. His sweaty chest touches the black material, so thin that it ought to be skin on skin. The long ponytail drapes over his shoulder as he stills in that moment. The single second in time where his cock spurts everything it has into Terra.

Time continues on even though they don't. Still and silent, they stay for how long they don't know nor do they care.

Of course it's Luxu who is able to move first. He pushes away from Terra and pulls out of him. He tucks himself back into his pants and zips up his coat; informal, cold and bland as all the other times this has happened.

Terra doesn't expect anything more. When the weight helping keep him standing is gone he sinks to his knees. Legs splayed out of the sides beneath him, Terra stares out into the distance. The barrenness is fitting. After all, there's nothing between the two of them right?

Shocked is hardly the word to describe Terra when Luxu stands beside him, offering a hand. There's a smirk on that sharp countenance. "I might just have to keep you around," Luxu remarks.

There's a hidden layer to the statement. One that doesn't quite register for Terra just yet. Later he'll think back and realize just what Luxu is saying. For now, however, he can only look up at the man beside him. He tries to take the hand offered to him. Except Luxu withdraws and squats down instead.

Once more he reaches out and grabs at the straps on Terra's chest. Forcing Terra closer, Luxu bestows once last bruising kiss to his lips. It's a simple peck that has more meaning than any of the others before it. Luxu slowly retreats, his lips hovering just before Terra's.

"Keep wearing this mark and I'll be able to find you."

It's a warning… a promise… and perhaps even a threat.

Terra doesn't care which it is.

Standing, Luxu strides over to begin dragging the box away once more. He gives a short chuckle, "Maybe I'll stop by before things get too exciting."

He stares up at Luxu. Confused and enamored; such conflicting emotions. He wants to say something, _anything_, to make Luxu stay longer. There's so many questions he has. Questions he knows won't be answered any time soon. Yet he wants to try. Everything and nothing makes sense.

Terra watches as Luxu tugs the hood back up over his head and grab at the box. Luxu gestures off into the distance to a rock with what looks like a dent in the side. "Over there you'll find what you're looking for."

Following the path that Luxu points out, Terra is reminded of the very reason that he came back here. He's about to turn back to Luxu and thank him when he's treated with emptiness in response. There's no sound or even a good-bye. Only the marking of where the box had been sitting.

Luxu is gone.

Terra tries standing on shaky legs. The least he can do is get his pants back on right. His body picks up the mechanic movements with ease. It's all a blur in that respect. His mind is too busy trying to figure out what any of this means.

His body thrums with the echoing desires of all that's happened and not just from this time. He can't tell the others either. No, that would spell disaster. It'll only lead to more questions than answers. In fact, they'd be concerned and be all over him.

Space. That's what he needs. Space and patience. For now Terra settles on finding his armor. Once he gets it back home he'll go from there. He'll pretend that nothing has happened and play the part of a good hero of light.

…at least until a surprise visitor shows up as promised.


End file.
